Here We Go Again
by Glaceon Lover India Rocks
Summary: May is the new girl, and with every new person comes a life and new joy and sadly a new pain you know who it is. but in every ending there's something about the the pain in the butt that you couldn't live without. and hight school is the setting for it.
1. New Start New Pain

_**Me: hi all back again. I am afraid that if any of you saw my last fail attempt at a new story **__**underworld battle **__**I'm very sorry. I got some people saying it was bad thank you for it really if I didn't get them I would have been very embarrassed.**_

_**Lydia: Yep.**_

_**Me: anyway I'm trying again just with a different story.**_

_**Lydia: we do not own Pokemon READ ON!**_

_**Me: HEY THAT'S WHAT I SAY**_

Here We Go Again

May's POV

"Sooo, where the hell am I" I said looking up at a very old looking school where my mum and dad had dropped me off. I tok a map out of the school and walked to where I think the main office was but my geography has never been good.

"I think it's a left" I said flipping the map around "Or is it a right then up some stairs and then" I said getting more lost then a kid mindlessly running into a wood.

"Oh wait it's that way" I said walking forward but remember a map is in front of my face so I can't see where I'm going just keep that in mind.

"And then that way an-"I started but was stopped by a THUD and banged my head "Oh sh*t I'm sorry" I said holding my head trying to stop the swelling.

"You should be! You know who you just bumped into" This bitchy girl said getting why up in my personal area. I looked up to see a boy with grass green hair and emerald eyes to match. he look very high and mighty.

"Hey you ok?" He asked maybe he's nice.

"Yeah but do I have a bump on my head" I asked sheepishly.

"No just let me have a closer look" BANG he had hit me on the head right where the bump was "ha you really think I care" the boy said walking off with the bitchy girl and her friends.

"STUPID CABBAGE HEAD!" I shouted

"Thanks' Airhead" he said.

I found the main office in about half an hour the head talked to me told me what not to do and all the stuff I got the day off today to set up my room and stuff I was in Spain the house

There were 4 houses France, England, Germany and Spain. Spain had all popular people in so the head told me and the moment he did I thought Shit I'm not very lucky.

"Now room 3 ok and remember the rules" He said as I went out.

"Ok thanks" I said going to the house Spain I stood outside my room, room 3 and all I could think was 'Just sit there and be quiet is the best approach'.

I opened the door to a very Spanish looking room light painted walls big beds hand fans all over the place "Ok this is a pretty good room" I found the bed unoccupied and plopped my bag on "What time is it" I said looking around for a clock "Oh, 4 well my roommate's should be here soon great.

"Omg really that's well harsh Drew you don't just smack her on the head for all you know she could me are new roommate and will hate you" Someone said unlocking the door.

To show 3 girls and 4 boys the first girl had orange red hair that was in a side pony tail

The second was a girl with long blue hair that went down to her hips.

The third one had long brown hair much like me.

The 4 boys one had jet black hair one had saggy purple hair another had light brown spiky hair the last was grass head great even better.

"Airhead good to see ya" He laughed/smirked.

"So this was the girl… don't worry we can kill him together" The bluenet said.

"It's fine anyway hi I'm May it's nice to meet you all well most of you all" I said.

"What you saying you not want to see me airhead" Grass head said hugging my shoulder.

"Drew get the hell off her from now on she like are little sister and one thing big sisters do is keep them away from jerks like you". The red head said.

"Alright, alright" 'Drew' said holding up his arms.

"Anyway I'm Leaf this is Misty" Leaf said pointing to the red head "And that's Dawn" Pointing to the bluenet "This sad lump over here is Paul" Leaf said talking about the plum head guy. "This idol is Ash the nicest of them" Talking about the jet black hired guy "And the guy over there with the spiky hair is Gary" Leaf introduced everyone.

"Oh and him you can just keep calling him Grass head" She finished.

"Good cause I wasn't going to stop" I said and all the girls laughed with me.

"And May you know you're in the Spain house so your instil cool so you need anything come to us alright?" Dawn said.

"Yep thanks you guys it's nice to know I'm not going to be hated" I said.

"We could never hate you so anyway what do you like doing May?" Misty asked.

"Music it's about the only thing I'm good at" I laughed.

"Well who taught you?" Gary asked.

"A monkey is my guess" Drew said with a smirk.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DREW" Misty said getting a mallet and pounding him on the head.

"Nice I like you Misty" I laughed.

"Always here" Misty said with a thumbs up.

"Anyway I taught myself at my old school I didn't do much so no one notes me are helped me I just used an interment from school and taught myself" I said.

"What you play?" Leaf Ash asked.

"Hum piano, guitar, violin, flute, recorder, Drums, African drums, trumpet, cello, harp, clarinets and I like to sing" I said listing everything I played.

"….Wow" Everyone said.

"Well can you show us I only have a guitar but you know" Ash asked.

"Ok sure" I smiled Ash passed me a guitar and I tuned it and stared to strum Jimi Hendrix - Little Wing perfectly.

I finished and said. "I can do harder songs then that it's just there all like 'rock on' song that I don't like playing" I shrugged.

"…"

_**Me: that was crappie I promise next chapy it will be more fun.**_

_**Lydia: She promise**_

_**Me: R&R PLEASE BYE **_


	2. You like me, or are we Friends

_**Me: Hi all **_

_**Lydia: Hey **_

_**Me: so today with this chapy I'm going to try and use good grammar TRY not saying it will work.**_

_**Lydia: heheh yeah she's helpless at this.**_

_**Me: *Goes in a corner facing the wall* I don't own pokemon READ ON!**_

Here We Go Again 

May's POV

"… What?" I asked.

"You're at the same level as Drew" Dawn said, I looked over to Drew and he shouted.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Drew crossed his arms and sulked.

"Well you're the same, in that you can both play lots of different instruments, and you're both pretty good at them" Misty said.

"Drew can play like me?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's how he gets all the girls to love him" Gary said.

"Oh, that's new, oh well we will have to play together some time, Right Drew?" I said, I mean if I'm going to spend my time with all the people in the house I'll have to get along with them.

"Hump" Drew said, still sulking.

"Sorry Drew's not used to this, you know having people at the same level as him" Leaf reassured me.

"It's fine" I said, thinking that's just typical boy.

"Misty, the time we need to go" Dawn said.

"Oh crap is it 5?" Misty asked.

"Yes" Dawn and Leaf said.

"May we need to go; if you want you can stay with the boy's" Misty said.

"It's fine" I said, standing up "I'm going to have a look around the school" I finished.

"Ok you're choose" all the girls said.

I was just about to go out of my room with the boy's, when I remembered something. "Oh one second" I ran back in picked up a pad and pencil. "Alright bye guys" I said, running outside there had to be something nice to draw here.

Drew's POV

I was still in a trance from how May is so like me, then everyone went out the door so I followed, May went somewhere else then the other girls so I wanted to follow her not stalk, just to see what she was doing, my friends know me so well that they said.

"Go follow her then Drew" They all said.

"Thanks guys" I said running after May.

After a bit I couldn't find her, so I just went to the place I do all the time to get away from fangirls and the rest of the boy's.

I walked down a hidden path, to a small gap in the trees; where there was a clearing it had Dogwood trees growing pink flowers and a medium size river next to it. It was a truly amazing place to be.

I was about 10 seconds away from it, I stopped, because I found May. She was on the rock in the clearing, drawing the clearing.

I hid behind a tree my heart was racing my blood kept going cold then warm. "What's going on?" I asked myself quietly. Then it hit me.

"No" my face went solid. "This can't be what I think it is it can't I don't fall in love people fall in love with me" I said. "Ok I have to calm down, I'm going to go there and just stay calm" I said giving myself a pep talk.

I walked in coolly and normally. "Oh, May what you doing here?" I asked. So far so good.

"Oh, Drew you stop sulking I see" May said smirking. I hate to say it but just as well as me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what I want to know is how you got here?" I asked.

"The path. I'm quite happy I found it, it's a very nice place" May said.

"So have you got you're timetable yet? I asked.

"Yeah, I'm in group 5, what about you?" May asked me.

"Well…" I started but was cut off by.

"Oh come on, I'm sure there here, I know something will be happing" Dawn the blabber mouth shouted.

I looked at May as in what should we do, and I think me and her where thing the same thing, because she shouted.

"STOP CALLING ME AIRHEAD, GRASS HEAD!"

"What I was just saying that you need to get better at drawing foliage _**(Trees and flowers)**_ in your drawings" I continued.

"Well then, you try and draw it" May said getting in a fake strop. I have to admit she's good at acting.

"Don't want to, don't need to" I said.

"I guess I was wrong, there still fighting" Dawn sighed.

"Will you guys ever stop?" Misty asked.

"No" we said simply.

"Right come on you guys, it's time we get back to the house" Gary said.

"Alright, as long as me and Drew aren't walking together, I won't have to borrow Misty's mallet" May said, getting up off the rock and walking towards the girls.

"You alright mate" Paul asked.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"What?" Paul asked.

"You… You… You talked" Ash said, shock taking over.

"Alright, just keep walking" Paul said with a sigh.

For the rest of the walk home, all we were talking about was how Paul talked, he hadn't done that sins we first met the guy, and he only told us his name, and that was like 8 year's ago.

May's POV

"So Dawn how you feel, your crush finely talked" Leaf asked.

"Wait Dawn like's Paul?" I asked.

"Yep, I know he's a bit morbid, but I think I could change that" Dawn said, with fire in her eyes.

"So who do you like Leaf?" I asked. Sins I hadn't got any of the good gossip.

"Gary" she said simply.

"So, I guess Misty you like Ash?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have been friends sins we were little, so I guess he just grew on me" Misty explained.

"But, the big question here is, Do you like Drew" They all said towing over me almost like a loin stalking it's pray.

"Well, errrm" I stumbled, taping my fingers together "I don't know, it's like a love hate thing, when he's on his own, he's alright but in a group he's annoying" I said.

"Good girl" Dawn said grinning.

"I'm scared"

_**Me: I don't know is that better than the last chapter?**_

_**Lydia: no *said as reading a book***_

_**Me: *In the crying corner* r&r please I'm feeling a bit down **_


	3. jealousy got the best of Drew

_**Me: hi yes, I'm back so quickly it's half term here that's where in England I get almost 2 weeks off school.**_

_**Lydia: I like that about are school.**_

_**Me: Me too, anyway I don't own pokemon READ ON!**_

Here We Go Again

"Buenos días May, _**(Good morning)**_ Como estas? _**(How are you?)**_" Dawn asked me, when did Dawn know Spanish.

"Muy Bien_** (I'm ok)**_" I said, just waking up.

"Good, now it's time for your first day of school" Dawn said, getting me out of bed, and shoving me in the shower.

"I can get ready for school, on my own" I said.

"Yes but, I want to do something with you're hair and we need lots of time" Dawn said.

"Fine"

"I do really want to straighten your hair, but that would be like Leaf's hair then, so I'm going to curl, ok?" Dawn asked.

"Sure" Dawn went on about how the boy's would love it and on and on about stuff I really didn't care about then she gave me my uniform and said

"Get it on quickly" Dawn shoved me once again in the bathroom.

"Ok done" I said coming out, wearing a Red pleated skirt, with Yellow at the bottom the same with the tie, and a white shirt. My hair was fully curled, and was up in a high pony tail, that reached just below my shoulders.

"Now, you are part of the Spain house" Misty said wearing the same as me, and well everyone.

"Yay" I smiled, Leaf gave me some books for my lessons, we didn't need bags we just had some lockers down the music corridor.

"Alright, May is already now, I think the boy's will be outside and I want to make a big commotion on how good May looks" Dawn said.

"No, no, no need for that" I said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, I have a better idea that will let everyone know there's a new member in town" Dawn said. She wisped the idea to Misty and Leaf and they nodded.

"Right, come on were going to be late if we wait anymore" Misty said.

Like Dawn said, the boys were there I came out last then we all went to school Drew was very quiet.

Lunch 

It was now lunch I had, had Maths, English, PE witch I couldn't do because I didn't have a kit and history.

"May, wait here for a sec and remember what we told you" Leaf said.

"Oh great it's time" I sighed "Yes I'll remember" I said.

"Good see you in a sec" They said going into the canteen.

Dawn's POV

"Right you ready guys" I asked they nodded, I got on to a table and the girls followed, everyone looked at us with interest, because whatever we had to say was always important.

"So, I guess you all heard, are house has a new member and we want to tell you about her, before we show her" I said.

"Well, she LOVES rose" Leaf said.

"And, the colour Red" Misty said.

"And, the most important thing for all you guys out there, she's single" I said.

"We show you, May Maple" We all said, the door's burst open and May walked in with a hot smile and a sexy strut that Misty and Dawn told her to do, she stopped in the middle of the walkway, and blew a kiss to the right, and walked up to us her curls bouncing all the way.

Everyone looked in awe at May, and almost right after was joined by a boy from the French house.

"Hi, you must be May" He said taking May's hand and kissing it. "I'm Brandon" he finished and FYI Drew was in the canteen to, and watching and fuming.

"Well it's nice to meet you Brandon" May said with a small blush.

"Would you like to go outside?" Brandon asked.

"Sure" May smiled.

May's POV

"May, how did a beautiful girl like you, get stuck in the Spanish house? Yeah they have the cool people but the French house has the beautiful people that's where you should be" Brandon said with his beautiful smile it was so hot I almost wasn't thing.

"I might be beautiful now but when I got here I look just average" I said blushing at how Brandon thought I was beautiful.

"That's impossible, it's not just you hair May, it's your face even with no makeup you face looks like the models" Brandon said. I have to admit he is very good at sweet talking.

"BRANDON, WE NEED TO GO" Said someone from the French house, Brandon wasn't kidding, the people in the French house where beautiful.

"Until next, time my lady" he said giving me a quick peek on the check and leaving.

I walked back in the canteen and sat down still in a trance everyone on my table saw it and Leaf asked me.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't even tell you how sweet he was, he compared me to model, even said I would fit in with the French house, just as well as he dose" I said still in a trance.

"Aww, love is in the, I can tell" Misty said. Just as she, did Drew stood up with some noise, and left with not a single word, everyone saw as well.

"Drew?" I asked, but he was already out the door "I'll be right back guys" I said running after Drew.

Drew's POV

I need to calm down, what's going on with me, first falling for her, and then getting all mad when she just had a crush on someone else this has at least happened like 5 time's, and every time I just get over it but this time-. I thought, but my trade of thought was destroyed.

"DREW!" May shouted to me, I just kept walking.

"DREW. WAIT UP!" May shouted again, caching up to me.

"What" I spat.

May tok a step back "Drew what's wrong?" She asked me, in that sweet and kind voice.

"Do you love Brandon?" I asked.

"I don't know I've only just met the guy" May said.

"Do you love him?" I asked again.

"I said I don't know ok, why do you care?" May asked me.

I stayed silent, and went on walking.

"Drew stop doing that, and tell me what's wrong" May said grabbing my shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" I spat, and walked faster away from her.

"Fine DON'T TELL ME" May started to cry "I'M SURE BRANDON WOULD BE A MAN, AND TELL WHAT WAS WRONG, IF HE WAS MAD AT SOMETHING!" May shouted, still crying and ran off in the opposite direction.

_**Me: aww that was sad there first fight *Crying***_

_**Lydia: sorry she's just like that tell us if what you think please and what not Bye**_

_**Me: *sobbing* BYE.**_


	4. Make up beach

_**Me: hi all **_

_**Lydia: yep hi **_

_**Me: I think I'm just going to start**_

_**Lydia: We don't own pokemon READ ON!**_

_**Me: STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY **_

Here We Go Again

It had been a whole week, and May and Drew where still mad at each other, they tried all sorts to get each other even madder.

May spent more time with Brandon, and the French house to get Drew mad, and quite often she would act all lovey-dovey with Brandon.

Drew spent most of his time with his fangirls, as the sworn over him witch He knew May hated. Even more annoying, is that he would play them all sorts of songs on his guitar, witch where aimed at her but very nice so the fangirls didn't notes.

"Guys why are they still fighting, it's getting boring" Dawn moaned for like the 10th time.

"I know, we had so much we wanted to do with May, but she's always trying to get back a Drew" Misty agreed.

"We need to have a talk with May and find out what happened" Leaf suggested.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA" Dawn shouted. Just then May walked in and said.

"Hi guys what you up to?" May plopped her stuff on her bed and sat down with her friends on the floor.

"May we want to know what happened with you and Drew" Misty asked. 

"Hump Drew, so I run after him he doesn't stop so I catch up to him right, then I ask him what's wrong and he just say's do you love Brandon, and I say well I don't know I've only just met the guy and he asks me again and I say the same then he goes on walking, so I get hold of his shoulder to stop him walking and he turns around and shouts "GET OFF ME!" and runs off." May explained.

"You know May, he props was annoyed at you because he wanted to be alone, but you didn't let him, even though that's nice of you and all, we all need time to cool down" Leaf stated.

"Hum, I guess I didn't think of it like that" May thought.

"Good so you're going to say sorry" Dawn asked.

"I want to say no. but I should say sorry right?" May sighed.

"ALRIGHT!" Leaf, Misty and Dawn cheered.

With the Boy's 

"Hey Drew what's up?" Gary asked.

"Nothing much, You?" Drew asked.

"Wondering what happen to you and May, it's been a whole week, Drew come on spill what happened" Gary asked.

"Oh I want to know what happened" Ash cheered coming out of nowhere and siting on the floor.

"Hump" Paul grunted siting down.

"Fine" Drew told his side of the story saying that he just wanted to be alone and May wouldn't leave him alone.

"Well maybe May tok it the wrong way I mean you did shout at her no girl like's that" Ash said.

"Yeah plus if you think about it she was kind and went after you which means something" Gary said.

"So now you're going to say I should say sorry right?" Drew sighed.

"Hump" Paul grunted.

"Fine" Drew said getting up off the floor to go find May.

"Ok that need's a high five" Gary implied, Ash gave him one Paul just grunted.

"We need to find Paul a girlfriend and fast" Gary whispered to Ash.

"You me and Drew know that, everyone dose" Ash laughed.

"Hump, I guess so" Gary laughed with Ash.

With May May's POV

First I went to Drew's room to try and find him but Gary and Ash said he went looking for me so I went back to my room but he wasn't there as well. So I went to the living room of the Spain house he wasn't there.

"Well I guess I could have a look at that clearing" I thought I ran outside and found the path. It was just how I remembered it from last time.

Drew was there I prepared myself.

"Hey Drew look I have something to tell you" I stared.

"Me too" Drew implied.

"Look I'm sorry" Me and Drew said at the same time.

"What are you sorry about? It was all my fault I was the one that didn't let you cool down" I asked.

"No it was my fault I shouted at you when you were just trying to help me" Drew explained.

"Ha, ha-ha" I started to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" Drew asked.

"It's just ha-ha that we stared of hating each other, then we are kind of friends, and then we get mad at each other for such a stupid thing" I just got out before I had a laughing fit.

"Yeah I guess so" Drew said laughing a bit to.

"How about we go back to our, were friends but we still argue" I proposed.

"Sure Airhead" Drew said patting me on the head.

"I'm not that small am I?" I asked.

"Yes" Drew said simply.

"Hump, let's just get back to the house" I pouted.

We got back to the house and everyone was relieved to see we were back to normal. To be honest I was to.

"Hey how about we all go out somewhere, it is Saturday" Leaf suggested.

"Any ware but the mall" I sighed I always hated that mall well that's before I was like a bitch back then. I notes at the mall one time that everyone hated me that's one of the reasons I moved.

"Ok then get you're swimsuits WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH" Dawn said acting like the bundle of joy she is.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen the beach yet" I smiled I went inside the room and picked I swimsuit it was white one piece that had red rose on it the stem starting from my waste and the flower on my shoulder. I put it on and threw some clothes over the top of it.

"Ready" I said.

Everyone else was ready too and we went outside something I didn't know was that the Spain house had a mine bus.

"I did not see this in the brochure" I said.

"Drew paid for it" Dawn stated "Now get in" I nodded and jumped in I was in the middle of Misty and Drew yeah so what it was only a like 10 minute drive.

"So… I'm guessing Drew's kind of rich" I asked Misty.  
>"You know it he gets nearly everything that's why the Spanish house is so cool" Misty explained.<p>

"I should have guessed" I sighed.

"Where here" Gary Announced.

"Good I can get away from Grass head here" I Complained.

"You think you can get away from me airhead that's cute" Drew smirked.

I stuck my tong out at him and got out the car with Misty.

"I'm going to get changed guys see you in a minute" I said.

"I'm coming to" Dawn called run after me to the changing rooms.

"May if you're already changed why did you come to the changing rooms" Dawn asked.

"It's still uncomfortable to just take off a top and some shorts in front of lots of people" I answered.

"Anyway let's go I want to play some volley ball" Dawn said coming out in a pink and Black bikini with sweet stuff on top half.

"Ok" I smiled.

We came out to see the guys had already started a game.

"YOU COULD HAVE WAITED FOR US" Dawn yelled. Running to the field and joining in.

I notes that Drew wasn't joining in, he was just under a parasol. I walked up to him and sat down.

"How come you're not playing?" I asked.

"Haven't played it in a bit can't really remember how to play, so I'm just watching for a bit" Drew said.

"Hump, I guess that's a good answer" I said.

"What about you?" Drew asked.

"I don't know how at all I only went to the beach when I was younger I wasn't allowed to play it" I said simply.

"I guess were kind of in the same boat" Drew said.

"HEY YOU LOVE BIRDS READY TO PLAY OR NOT" Leaf and Gary yelled.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS" we yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah just come on" Misty sighed.

"Fine" I said getting up as I did Drew tok off his top to show his perfectly shaped abs.

I guess I was pretty lucky that Misty yelled us to hurry up or he could have notes I was watching him.

"Right May it's simple Serve the ball from behind the line, return the ball, don't let the ball hit the ground on our side and don't hit a ball that is out of bounds" Dawn told me.

"Ok" I cheered.

"Right were starting" Leaf yelled to the boy's.

"Ok" They said.

"May you stay up front with me" Leaf told me.

Leaf severed and Gary hit it back Dawn dived for it and hit it to me shouting.

"Hit it over" I did as told and somehow aimed it at Drew. Who still wasn't fully used to it and missed it.

"YAY Go May" The girl's cheered. I laughed and smiled.

The game went on we ended up drawing with them.

"YES!" The girls cheered.

"We didn't lose all thanks to you May we are always one girl down but now we stand a chance" Leaf cheered patting me on the back.

"Hey how about a dip Guys" I asked.

"Yeah let's go LAST ONE IN IS A WENER DOG" Leaf shouted legging it to the ocean. I went after her and the rest joined in the last one in was Paul who just walked.

Me and the girl's where just talking for a minute when they all started laughing. I kept asking what at then…

"Boo" Drew said in my ear I completely flipped out ending up slipping on the rock in the water and being cover in it.

"… DREW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I said looking like the grim reaper because of my hair.

"HA-HA BYE" Drew said swimming off.

"GET BACK HERE!" I stomped though the water. With flams surrounding me.

He was stood up now and didn't know I was there but Ash, Gary and Paul did and they started laughing as well. But instead of going 'Boo' I jumped on him making him go head first in the water I was on his back screeching at him saying 'YOU DEAR DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL DROWN YOU' and stuff along that line I got off him dusted myself off and went back to my grope like nothing had happened.

"Drew you ok?" Ash asked.

"I was not expecting that"

_**Me: Done for now I know this was like to chapters in one I just wanted to R&R PLEASE BYE**_


	5. sick days

_**Me: hey guys **_

_**Lydia: hi**_

_**Me: I don't own Pokémon READ ON!**_

Here We Go Again

We didn't do anything on Sunday but go to a sea side shop which Drew didn't eat cause he hate's sea side food.

To be honest I wish I didn't to cause the food was off and had been for like 3 months.

"So how many times is that Misty?" I asked my fired hair friend.

Misty showed me the score board we had set up.

"Me 3 times

Dawn 5 times

Leaf 2 times

You 2 times

Paul 5 times at the same time as Dawn

Ash 20 times

And Gary 3 times" Misty told me the scores we were all off sick today because of it.

"Hey how is everyone? I must say I'm just dandy. I mean I get a day off for being "Sick" and the school believed it cause of you guys" Drew said banging in with some drinks. "who wants some?" Drew asked.

Just then Paul and Dawn rushed for the bath room.

"Make that 6 times for Dawn and Paul" I said lying under my bed.

"May? Why are you down there?" Drew asked.

"We all have are ways of trying to feel better when were sick mine is getting under a bed" I said.

"Mines taking a long shower for a bit" Misty said Running to the bath room and into the shower. "4 Time's for me"

"I stay near a window" Leaf said from the chair next to the window.

"I stay with my teddies in my bed and rush to the toilet when needed" Dawn said coming back in the room with Paul.

"I just lie on my bed and thing about … Stuff" _**(Perv much Gary) **_Gary said we all gave him some wired looks but just left it.

"I stay near the fringe" Ash said from inside the kitchen.

"I just get over it and throw up when needed" Paul said with his –I don't care- face and voice.

"You're all so boring" Drew said with a dull tone.

"Hey May how lucky are you, you get the only one fit to do stuff" Misty said walking in.

"What you mean?" May asked coming out from under the bed.

"Well sins you and Drew are sooo in love Drew would do anything to help you and not us" Misty finished.

"Drew you argue with her as I hide myself again" I said slipping back under the bed.

"Look even asking you to do stuff for her true love" Dawn said.

"Come on even when you're sick you do this to me" Drew moaned.

"Just shut up and leave Drew if you're going to make a noise" Leaf said. Holy cra&**

"MOVE OUT THE WAY DREW" I said legging it to the bathroom.

I stood over the sink "Holy cr** why did I eat that food" I almost cried. "Oh here it come's".

Drew's POV 

_**(It gets pretty nasty so I'll spare you)**_

It really was so boring but I guys I should thank my eating habits that I didn't get sick.

"Sorry guys, I do hope you get better" I said I had been a bit to annoying I wouldn't like it if that happen to me.

"It's fine just go check on May she had the most even more then Ash but his taste buds are so canine like that he knew something was up when he had a bit" Dawn said.

"Ok" I said I knocked on the door. "Hey May how you doing? Can I come in?" I called.

"Sure MISTY MAKE IT 3" May shouted.

I opened the door May did look like a mess and if she wasn't so sick I would have made fun of her but I didn't.

"My stomach feels like it's been emptied of everything" May said holding her stomach.

"So I'm guessing you still feel sick?" I asked.

"What do you think?" May asked. Giving me that –are you for real- look.

"Sorry I just thought that if you think your stomach had been emptied then you wouldn't be sick anymore plus I hate to see you like this" I admitted.

"Really? Me to I mean I taste the vomit in my noise MY NOISE" May said.

"Ewe" I said with a look of –oh my god-.

"Yeah at least we should all be better by tomorrow, and I just need Leaf to throw up 2 more time's and I win to" May said with fire in her eyes.

My eyes were like WTF.

"MAY GET OUT OF THERE I NEED TO PUCK!" LEAF SHOUTED BANGING ON THE DOOR.

"Ok we have to get out" May said.

We walked out and Leaf ran in almost not even making it to the sink.

"I'm going under my bed again if you need me" May said sliding under her bed.

"Oh god that hurt" Leaf said coming out "OH GOD ROUND 4" She shouted running back in.

"YES!" May cheered from under the bed.

So these were my friends weird and wonderful and eat too much.

_**Me: sorry for that gross chap I just been sick to so yeah but with me and my family it was pie yeah PIE BETRAED ME I feel so empty *Crying like hell***_

_**Lydia: what you going to do she id who she is review to make her feel better.**_

_**Me: please so HOLY CRAB CAKES ROUND 3 **_ __


	6. Solerdad and Harley!

_**Me: hi **_

_**Lydia: how did all like last chap XP?**_

_**Me: Heheh I'm weird XD.**_

_**Lydia: the first step to recovery is to admit you have a problem.**_

_**Me: But who said I would take the one after.**_

_**Lydia: *Palm in face* we don't own pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Here We Go Again

May's POV

"What? There are more people in the Spain house?" I asked. As the others tried to teach me more about the Spanish house.

"She really is clue less" Misty, Dawn and Leaf sighed.  
>"See I knew this from the start but who listens to me" Drew complained.<p>

Misty gave him a quick hit on the head and went on telling me about the other people.

"Hey Drew how it feel getting hit on the head by Misty?" Ash laughed earning him a hit on the head to.

"Not so hot" Drew said.

"Anyway have you not seen how big this place is it has like 6 floors and so there is a floor for each year group at the top is year 11's and the bottom is the poor year 7's" Misty told me.

"Oh that's cool" I said simply.

"Drewy hon _**(guess who)**_" None other than a tall purple haired guy said almost ramming the door down said.

"Oh great" Drew sighed. "Yes Harley".

"Soledad is looking for you and the new girl" He said in the gayest way possible.

"Why me" Drew asked.

"Don't know hon just told me to get you" Harley said "Now come on we need to go" He waved us it almost scared me.

"Ok come on May we have to go to the top floor" Drew said getting me off my, oh so nice bed.

"Fine, fine no need to pull me" I said getting up "Bye guys" I smiled as I walked with gay guy and Drew.

We made it to the top floor and it was really nice it had really big windows like church ones and a lounge.

"Hon I'm back with Drew and the new girl" Gay guy said knocking on a door.

"Ok thanks, can you two come in please" A girl well more like woman, with nice long peach hair, smiled. I walked in with Drew and the woman told us to sit down.

"Now May is it you're here for me to welcome you with all the heart of the year 11's… and Drew you're here to be punished for staying off school when you were not ill" She told us.

"YES I told you that you would get busted" I crossed my arms in victory.

"Whatever" Drew said not looking at me.

"Anyway let's get the good news over first. May it's great to meet you. Although we don't know much about you, you were very quiet at your last school we didn't know what to make of you. So we will have to spend some time together at some point to learn more about you" She smiled.

"Oh and my name's Soledad" she told me.

"Now… Drew…" Soledad sighed. "I don't know what to do with you. You're always on constant misbehaver and you just don't do anything just like all the way through primary school" Soledad stated.  
>"Hey boys don't ever change until they become men" Drew stated.<p>

"Well then we have a problem cause you will never be a man just a poor sad boy" I sniggered.

"You did not just say that" Drew said with a tone of –you what?-.

I laughed more "You heard me with the way you act you will never grow up".

"Well I guess you won't ever grow up to Miss Airhead/ the girl that just keeps eating even when the foods bad" Drew smirked at his insult.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.  
>"Yeah" Drew said.<p>

"Grass head"

"Trash can"

"You're the forest in 'forest grump'"

"You the fat kid in 'Charley and the chocolate factory'"  
>"You're the moss on the side of a poo not been clean-up".<p>

"You eat so much a shop closes to keep its food" me and Drew swapped insults. I was about to say another one but Soledad Laughed.

"You know I give you guys a year before you go out with each other cause all insults do say that I like you but I don't know what to talk about" Soledad laughed, as me and Drew blushed and looked away from each other.

"You can both go" Soledad laughed as we walked out.

"Great now even Soledad thinks that and it's all your fault" Drew blamed it on me.

"Well if you just stopped being so childish then I wouldn't have started it" I said simply.

Drew gave me a glare and I gave him one back we had a glaring contest for like maybe 20 minutes and the we both gave up and went back to our room.

"You know I just notes something how come where always in the girls room and not the boys room?" I asked.

"It's impossible for any other people to go in there room but them" Misty told me.

"Ok…" I said.

"DREWY you left me" Gay guy said crying.

"Oh god" Drew sighed.

"It's because of you, your taking my Drew away from me" Gay guy cried holding a very uncomfortable looking Drew.

"No-no I'm not were not even friend" I said quickly.

"Oh good. You know I like you I'm going to call you ginger bread cookie" Gay guy told me. Oh great I get a nick name to.

"Harley where are you?" Soledad asked.

"SOLEDAD HELP ME PLEASE" Drew begged.

"Oh there you are come on Harley you need to go back to the German house" Soledad smiled.

"Ok hon BYE GUYS I'll see you all soon" He said blowing a kiss.

"God that guy is creepy" Me and Drew said together.

"Aww" everyone awed.

"I'm hiding again" I said going under my bed again.

"No May you're not hiding again you're staying here so we can all awe at the couple to be very soon" Soledad said pulling me out and siting me next to Drew.

"You hate me don't you Soledad don't you" Drew asked.

"Aww" She awed not even listing to Drew.

_**Me: Yay Soledad.**_

_**Lydia: Yay review if you like Soledad cause I do.**_

_**Me: me to she's cool BYE**_


	7. room 101 and fanguys

_**Me: hi god it feels like it's been ages.**_

_**Lydia: yeah.**_

_**Me: just wondering what the hell do you ever do when you're here.**_

_**Lydia: … morel sport?**_

_**Me: well you're very helpful *Rolls eyes***_

_**Lydia: thank you. We don't own pokemon.**_

_**Me: READ ON! **_

Here We Go Again

Drew's POV

So me and the guys went to bed I tried to get to sleep as quickly as possible, to avoid embarrassment to the max.

Morning came round to fast but it was my job to get everyone up no one here but Paul had any brains.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT RISE AND SHINE GUYS!" I shouted hoping they would get up without a fight.

"Go away Drew" Ash moaned.

"Yeah I need my sleep bro" Gary sighed trying to go back to bed.

I sighed myself and went to get the buckets.

_Nock, nock _

I stood there for a moment but the room was almost as still as brick. "I'll get it" I had a fake smile. "Oh hi May?" I asked with a small amount of confusion.

"I was forced by the girls to help get you guys up there sick of waiting for you" May said simply, walking into the room, with two buckets.

"Right, Ash Gary I'm going to give you 5 seconds get up in that time and I will not get the buckets of water all over you both" May counted down. They didn't get up. "Alright I always wanted to do this" May did the thing I never did I would threaten but never dowse Ash and Gary with cold water.

"AHHH HOLY CRAP" Gary screamed like a little girl.

Ash was crying "Wh-y-y you d-o that M-May" She was- oh sorry he was snivelling.

"NOW GET READY OR FACE THE PAIN OF MY ANGER" May shouted in anger getting Ash and Gary up and a flash and ready and out the door.

"And that Drew" May started getting up in my face "Is how you wake them up" May finished putting the two buckets in my hands and walking off.

"And you say you don't like her" Paul talked.

"Ok so you don't talk unless it's on my love life ok" I asked a little rage in my voice, Paul just shrugged and walked off. "Oh lord this is going to be a long day" I sighed putting the buckets down and closing the door.

First period (music)

BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG the bell boomed telling us to go to class.

"I better have something good or I'm going to cry" Dawn told us. All of a sudden Dawn burst out in tears. "I HAVE MATHS" we all gave her a pat on the back.

"I have Music… in room… 3" May said. I sniggered and flicked my hair.

"And what's with the sniggering?" May asked.

"It's just I have Music in room 3 now to" The words I just said dawned on May and she let out a cry that could scare any wolf.

"Come on guys or we are going to be late" I laughed slightly saying good bye to everyone.

Me and May got to the class room to have the class all in their seats and the teacher looking at us with shameful eyes.

"Ok because you two where late you will get a- wait you're the new girl aren't you?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah Drew here was just showing me where to go I got a bit lost" May sheepishly smiled "You owe me" She whispered to me.

"Ok then for today you off the hook but May because you're new show us what you got, what do you play?" The teacher asked as I sat down.

"Errrm well… piano, guitar, violin, flute, recorder, Drums, African drums, trumpet, cello, harp, clarinet and I like to sing" I listed for the second time what I played.

"Wow…-.-"the class said.

"Well can you show us something on the piano?" The teacher asked.

"Sure" May went up to the piano and started to play 'someone like you' by Adele.

"I heard that you're settled down that you found a girl and your married now. I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I didn't give to you." May sung softly and in perfect pitch. "Should I keep going?" May asked.

"How about something on the guitar" the teacher gave May a guitar.

"Ok" May started to strum A team by Ed Sheeran. "White lips pale face breathing in snowflakes burnt lungs sad taste.

Lights gone, day's end, struggling to pay rent. Long night's strange men" May sung amazingly once again.

The rest of the lesson was seeing if May could really play all those instruments. And she could but one bad thing was all the boy's in this class loved girl's that could play and sing wait why would I care it's not like I'm her boyfriend.

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG the bell sounded.

"Right went a bit off topic but see you next lesson" The teacher dismissed us.

"Hey Drew did you see sir's face when I played all those instruments" May laughed.

"May I thought you didn't like me?" I asked.

"I don't it's just I don't know anyone else that I can tell it to until brake so" May smiled. She looked really cute and- WAIT WHAT THE HELL.

We got to our second period not late and it was history with the perv Mr Tate. It's said that he watches porn on his laptop and someone thought they saw it in his glasses when looking at him.

"Ok class just read page 20" He always does this to he's going to give us maybe 20 minutes to read 1 page.

As I suspected 20 minutes and the lesson was only 30 minutes. "Right now class" he said getting off his laptop, from watching who knows what. "Tell me what you have learned from page 20?" He asked the class everyone put their hand up. Not because their keen, no because the more time we waste telling him what we learned the less time we do actual work.

"Ok… Drew what have you learned?" He asked.

"That when the population started to grow the farmers needed to make more food so they added clover to feed the animals instead of having fellow" I answered and I heard a few girls sigh and say how smart I was. I just smirked.

The bell went just after that and we all rushed out of the class room. I ended up at the canteen because I didn't have breakfast. Then I went to the quads to where are gang hangs out.

I saw a big crowd of people on my walk "Is that what it looks like when I'm surrounded by fangirls... hump" I asked. I looked more into the crowd to find 2 things 1 it was a crowd of fanguys and 2 May was the centre of it. I felt a bit mad when that happened, almost jealous. BUT WHY. It's not like I have a crush on the girl all I know about her is that she like's playing music and she eats a lot.

I guess I should help her. I thought but was stopped by a whistle, as well as May parting the crowd.

"Right I'm just going to go and hang out with the Spain house and I want you guys to leave me alone" May told the fanguys, she was slowly walking back until she got to me and grabbed my arm and made a run for it.

"Hey guys way so tried?" Misty asked, as we got into the quads.

"May was getting chased by fanguys and dragged me along" I told them sitting down.

"May you have fanguys?" Dawn asked.

"I guess so" May sheepishly smiled.

"YAY you are now one of the popular Spanish people and French. We all have fan clubs so after school we all go to room 101 and chill out" Dawn cheered.

"Cool, but what about the German house and English?" May asked.

"Well the German house is for the weirdo's although don't know why cause German is pretty cool and England is for the average" Leaf explained.

"Ok"

BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG the bell shouted.

"Ok go to room 101 after school May by guys" Dawn said leaving with Misty and Leaf.

May's POV

So I had just had double maths, English and PE witch got me ready for running away from my fanguys to get to room 101.

"HEY MAY!" Someone shouted. It was Brandon

"Just saw you get chased by fanguys, congrats you coming to room 101?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah but have no idea where it is like" I laughed.

"Well I'll show you then" Brandon said walking with me.

"So…" a silence fell.

"So how are you and Drew now friends again?" Brandon asked.

"Well back to whatever we were because we were never friends it's more of a when were in the mood we will be friends" I laughed slightly at how weird that sounded.

"Ok I guess that's good?" Brandon asked.

"Never mind" I sighed.

"Anyway where here" Brandon said pointing down the hall to where everyone was waiting for us.

"Come on Brandon open the door" Misty said getting her mallet out.

"Ok, ok just wait" Brandon opened the door to show.

Lots of different people that weren't in a French or Spanish uniform so that meant something bad. I think

"Oh crap" Brandon said behind me.

"What what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's are number one fans see yours is the one on the second row at the end, he's called Alex" Brandon told me. I felt something drag me back out from the way and pull me down the corridor.

"Hey Drew why did you pull me away?" I asked.

"Just wait" He said in a bored tone.

"GET THEM!" The fan number one's shouted running out of the room and chasing them.

"Ok… I guess I should thank you for not letting me get tramped" I smiled Drew just shrugged.

"But now we need to find a new chill out room we always have to move" Drew moaned.

"Ok"

"Oh and this is my rewarded for saving you" he kissed me and just walked off who does that. I could fell my face heating up. "But the worst thing is that I liked it"

_**Me: hi bye Review **_


	8. old hall

_**Me: hi guy's shhh I'm in a lesson it's just a learning sport though so it's fine XD**_

_**Lydia: hi**_

_**Me: what are you doing in my lesson get out?**_

_**Lydia: Ok but we don't own Pokémon.**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Here We Go Again

May's POV

"So May what happened how did you and Drew get out of the stamped?" Misty the red head asked.

"Do you really what to know?" I asked them.

"Yes" They said simply.

"Well, I don't really know why but he pulled me down the corridor to a save place, I asked him why he said 'Just wait and see'. Then you guys started getting chased, then Drew kissed me, and..." I went on trying to make sure no one heard me say I kissed Drew.

"YOU KISSED DREW!" The shouted. So maybe not quite enough.

"Well he kissed me, would you say that's a big deal, I wouldn't" I asked.

"IT MEANS HE LIKE'S YOU!" Dawn shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I asked.

"May what were the exact words he said to you before the kiss and after?" Misty asked.

"Well… he said before he kissed me that it was his reward for saving me" I told them.

"Ahh, this is Drew's way of finding out if he really like's you or not, he was probs thinking about you a lot lately and wanted to see if he was really in love with you or not" Leaf was in deep thought.

"Ok how the hell could you tell that?" I asked.

"No need to tell you but if he starts giving you something, it means he does like you, if he just stays the same as always he doesn't" Leaf finished walking out the room.

"Guys we need to go detention" Leaf told Misty and Dawn.

"Oh yeah we need to go" They said at the same time.

"Bye May" They all walked out going back to school.

"Well I guess I have so time to myself" I got up off my bed and went to the music room in the house, or should I say a smallish room where I put all my instruments.

I played turning tables on the piano just to calm myself.

"_And I won't let you close enough to hurt me no, I won't rescue you to just desert me, I can't give you, all the things you gave me it's time to say goodbye to turning tables" I sung._

"That's nice when you learn to play it?" Drew asked randomly walking in.

"Hump I don't know" I thought.

"Mine teaching me?" Drew asked me.

"If you're not annoying then yes" I smiled.

"Thanks but where not playing in this small room follow me" Drew told me helping me up.

"Ok" I followed Drew to the clearing.

"Drew why are we here?" I asked.

"Did you ever wonder what was behind this wall?" Drew asked.

"No I thought it was just school property" I said simply.

"Well you thought wrong, and what I'm showing you now you can't tell the guys it's how I get away from them" Drew told me. 

"Ok"

Drew opened an old looking door to revel, an old hall full of instruments of all kinds one's I've never even see before.

"Wow. How did you get all the instruments Drew?" I asked.

"From all over the world, my parents travel a lot and everywhere they go they get me a new one" Drew said taking my hand and leading me inside to the piano.

"So how do you play that song?" Drew asked. His eyes almost looked like they were smiling and not when you close them and smile his eyes looked… I don't know how to explain it; it just looked really good on him.

I told Drew how to play it; it was a fairly easy song to learn, so Drew got it pretty quickly. And in exchange, Drew taught me how to play saxophone. Me and Drew had a really good time lots of laughs, random talking, learning about all kinds of different instruments.

"Anyway we should be heading back" Drew stopped laughing and looked at his watch.

"Aww can we come back tomorrow" I pleaded like a little kid.

"Sure, do you want some ice cream now" Drew said sarcasm dripping out his mouth.

"Yeah that would be pretty nice and- oh you where messing with me" I sighed.

"Wow you're getting less of an airhead" Drew smirked. I picked up a tuba and blew as hard in it as possible right next to Drew's ear.

"FUCK MAY!" Drew shouted.

"Oh sorry" I had a smirk on my face as I put the tuba down.

"You know I should get a reward for that" Drew said with a sly smirk and turned around, he knew I knew what he was thinking, so before he had a chance I legged it out of the old hall and ran as fast as I could.

Drew was running after me laughing just as much as I was. We ran all the way home just to find out that Misty, Dawn and Leaf weren't at a detention but watched everything we did well not the old hall bit. They were waiting outside the house for us.

"So how are the two love birds?" Misty asked.

"We are not love birds" I sated.

"Then what were you doing?" Leaf asked.

"We were… help me out Drew" I asked.

"We were just two enemies trying to get along" Drew said formally I just nodded.

"Yeah. Ok let me put this in the way everyone around you sees it. Two of our friends kissed yesterday but still say there are enemies, then the next day they go off together somewhere when everyone's out, then they come back laughing there head's off chasing each other, that's what we see" Dawn explain.

"That sounds really bad" Drew whispered to me.

"You're telling me" I whispered back.

"So tell us what's going on?" Misty, Leaf and Dawn asked.

"Yeah Drew tell us what's going on" Gary and Ash asked. Paul was just Paul.

Me and Drew exploded under the heat.

And…

_**Me: HA I'm mean **_

_**Lydia: you really are still a crap author like.**_

_**Me: *crying* bye **_


	9. Rumour and Dance?

_**Me: I'm late so I'm just going to start.**_

_**Lydia: kk we don't own pokemon.**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Here We Go Again 

"OK! Misty like's Ash and Ash like's Misty" May blurted out.

"AND! Paul does have some sort of hart because he like's Dawn and Dawn like's him back" Drew Blurted out really fast like May.

"AND! Gary seems like a player but he really like's Leaf and Leaf like's him" They stated at the same time.

"MAY! DREW!" Everyone shouted. Hey I said they 'exploded under the heat' but who said they would talk about themselves XD.

"They are so telling lies" Leaf stated not looking at Gary at all.

"Like yeah" Dawn lied.

"…" Paul just walked inside.

"Ok…" Everyone said together as they watched Paul walk off.

As Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary and Dawn were watching Paul May and Drew made a run for it.

"CRAP! What did we just do?" May asked Drew.

"We just got everyone pissed off, that's what we did" Drew told May.

"Good thing or bad thing?" May asked.

"What do you think?" Drew asked.

"… Bad?" May asked. Drew sighed.

"Just come with me" Drew tok May's hand and ran into school.

He led May up 2 flights of stairs, and along a long corridor.

"Drew where are we going?" May asked.

"Well I thought you might want to see this place, and they guys won't kill us here" Drew Laughed a bit and then led May through a very old looking door into an attic sort of thing not dusty at all very well kept it have very big church like windows.

"Wow, you like to show me cool places don't you Drew?" May laughed.  
>"Hey your new someone needs to show you the cool places" Drew laughed as well.<p>

"You know Drew you're a real pain in the butt" May stated.

"Thanks" Drew looked at her with sarcasm.

"I didn't finish, anyway, it's days like this that keep me from completely hating you" May finished.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me. But I could never hate you" Drew looked out the windows.

"Why?" May asked.

"Well you have shown me a whole different side to everything, you make everything more livelily, and you make others around you just as happy as you but mostly, you made me a better person, and see you do this without even knowing" Drew told May with full honesty.

"Aww Drew!" May smiled tackling Drew into a hug.

"HA! FOUND YOU!" Misty shouted. With Ash, Dawn, Paul, Leaf and Gary behind her.

"Holy crap…" Drew whispered.

"Yep" May stated.

So after getting found by everyone they were dragged back to the house. And were shouted at for some time… no one really knows. But May and Drew were saved and curst by Harley randomly walking in and saving them.

"May and Drew are wanted by Soledad so you will have to cut this shouting match short" Harley announced dragging them out the room.

"So how are you enjoying getting dragged around Drew?" May asked on the way to Soledad.

"Having a blast" Drew faked smiled with a thumbs up.

They were seated in front of Soledad.

"So… I heard a rumour… about my new friend and Drew kissing yesterday" Soledad told them.

"Were dead" Drew whispered to May.

"I could tell" May whispered back.

"And may I just say that…I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" She ran up to Drew and May, and hugged/chocked them.

"So you boyfriend and girlfriend yet or you still waiting?" She smiled.

They stayed silent.

"Ahh, did Drew just kiss you out of the blue May?" Soledad asked. May nodded.

"So did she pass or fail Drew?" Soledad asked Drew knowing his way when he thinks he wants a girl.

"I'm not obliged to tell you that" Drew crossed his arms and looked away.

"By the way May that's a pass" Soledad laughed.

"Right, you have made fun of me again, can I go now?" Drew asked.

"Alright, you can both go but I'm keeping an eye on you two" She told them, as they left.

"She nice, but can be a bit scary" May said.

"Yeah I guess"

The two walked in silence back to the girl's room. They walked in and everyone was fighting so much they didn't even notes them walk in. Drew decided to go back to his room. They both plopped on to their beds they had so much to think about.

I mean the kiss, if they even like each other, how many people heard the rumour, if they would be a good couple but mainly how did this all happen.

The rest of the week the rumour went round like wild fire, they stayed quiet and talked only when asked. Everyone knew something was up and they knew what it was about.

Each other, so they left them alone to think, well until everyone heard of a…

"Dance, we so have to go. I can see it now Misty dress all nice in a gown and Leaf in a forest green dress with sparkles and oh May in a beautiful deep red slim dress. We really have to go" Dawn dreamed.

"Well I guess if we did go we would have are dresses already done but then we would need at date each if we can't get a date we can't go" Misty told them.

"Why can't we go if we don't have a date" May asked.

"Well you already have yours, but were the Spain house we are the popular one's we can't show up on our own or we are right back down the food chain" Leaf told May.

"Oh, but why do I already have mine?" May asked.

"Because your pretty much going out with Drew" Leaf stated.

"No I'm not it was one kiss we haven't even talked in a week, and he hasn't even asked me if I wanted to go out with him" May stated.

"Oh guys I just remembered we can't come with a date it's a masked party so were alright." Dawn smiled.

"Do you always forget stuff like that Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Yes" Dawn said no hesitation.

_**Me: ok done now I have to update the last story and I'm done.**_

_**Lydia: lot of work today hey.**_

_**Me: yep review please I need to know how I'm going **_


	10. Couples Couples and almost May and Drew

_**Me: hi guys how you doing?**_

_**Lydia: fine you?**_

_**Me: Really happy because I'm prepared for the next two chapters.**_

_**Lydia: why what's going to happen?**_

_**Me: well in this chapter it's the dance and in the next one there's a sports day, I had the idea from a guy named flaming like Charazard. He said the houses should have more to do with the story so sports day was the first thing I thought of **_

_**Lydia: ok, we don't own pokemon.**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Here we go again

So Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf just heard about the masquerade, and Dawn was already powering into finding Her dress and Misty was well doing nothing but looking for something that came to interest, May and Leaf were getting shoes and things along that nature.

May and Leaf

"So we need shoes, jewellery and masks… ok Leaf?" May asked, only to find that only the dust of Leaf was beside her. "She's a shopaholic" May stated only being in the mall 2 minutes with Leaf.

"I see your talking to yourself, May" May heard from behind her.

"How do you know I wasn't talking to you?" May asked turning around to see none other than Drew.

"I'm sorry, but, everyone knows you're not that smart" Drew stated holding May's chin.

May slapped his hand off her chin and turned away from Drew. "Just leave me alone if you're in your cocky mood" and May just walked on.

"Now would I leave a teenage girl on her own were who knows what kind of pervs could be here, the answer is no" Drew smirked.

"I wish you would" May rolled her eyes as Drew walked beside her.

"So what you looking for anyway?" Drew asked.

"Stuff for the masquerade. And what are you doing here?" May asked.

"Same thing" Drew shoved his hand in his pockets.

"Ok then, I guess we both need to go to 'normal and fantasy'" May told Drew, normal and fantasy was a shop were you could get any outfit to do with fantasy and normal everyday life.

"I guess so" Drew walked with May to the store.

"Hi I'm Jess anything you need just ask" with a very good fake smile.

"Thanks were just looking for some masks and shoes and maybe some jewellery" May told Jess. She pointed to the areas she needed. Drew just followed picking up anything he thought the guys would like.

Drew found one mask that he kind of like and then one that would be a real laugh for him and May, he thought about it and then looked at the really funny and thought how it looked on him, he found a mirror and put on a pink fluffy mask with big flowers on the side.

Giggling was heard from behind Drew, he turned around to see May burst out in a fit of laughter. Drew smiled at May rolling on the floor for maybe 20 minutes, and then helped her up off the floor though still laughing. "You should SOO get that one" May laughed.

"Likely that would happen" Drew laughed a bit himself.

"So witch one you going to get?" May asked.

"If I showed you when the ball started you would know who I was and the whole point is to not know who people are" Drew told her, already seeing hers knowing what to look for.

"So I need a dress and you need a suit I think there over there" May pointed to were Drew should fine some suitable cloths.

After about maybe 10 minutes for Drew and about half an hour for May they both come out of the shop completely ready, but as for Misty… that's a different question.

With Misty.

"The store is closing in one hour" The overhead speakers told Misty.

"CRAP!" Misty shouted running though the mall to a shop she knew that did great dresses she already had her mask but everything else was a mystery to Misty and everyone else.

At last getting to the store, Misty walked in only to see the perfect dress right in front of her. It was a hart shaped top half that was in deep blue with small dots of green. Then the bottom half fanned out a small bit witch was coloured a sparkly turquoise.

"Miss could I try on this dress please?" Misty asked holding up the dress.

"Oh yes, and this dress is a bit weird to sort out after you have it on so if you just call for me when you have it on and walk out onto the podium next to the window over there" The employee said Misty did as told and got the dress on witch from her point of view looked amazing.

Unknown to Misty, Ash just happened to be walking down that very corridor as the employee was making sure everything was right on the dress. Misty had her hair down just like she would on the night to see what she would look like and Ash was unable to look away she looked like a princess to Ash even more than her use well self.

"Thanks I think I'll defiantly get this dress" Misty smiled.

"So trying to impress a boy at school?" The employee asked.

"Well…" Misty blushed.

"You don't need to say any more I can tell by the blush" She smiled rapping up the dress and giving it to Misty.

"Well anyway thanks for the help bye" Misty gave her the money and walked out back to the house.

Just when the mall closed Leaf and Dawn had got everything and were ready for the next day, even got makeup and hair products.

The next morning with the boys

"Drew your wearing white monkey suit?" Gary asked "Wow, what you going to do propose to May?" Gary laughed.

"Oh and what are you wearing Gary?" Drew looked at Gary's Black tuxedo with a white tied bow.

"Hey I'm trying to get a girl that hate's me I need to pull out at all stops" Gary explained.

"Hump" Paul walked up to the mirror in his black and white blazer and black pants.

"Oh someone is trying to get laid" Gary commented.

Paul pinned Gary up to the wall and said "You make another comment like that and I will break your neck" In such a low voice.

"Ok…" Gary looked pretty scared.

And as for Ash he wore a black suit with a turquoise tie to match Misty's dress.

"Nice Ashy-boy" Gary commented.

"Thanks" Ash smiled.

"So let me guess turquoise tie because you saw Misty's dress" Drew asked.

"Yep" Ash fixed his tie.

"Right we all ready to go?" Gary asked.

"Yep, let's make this a night to remember" Drew put his hand in.

"Yeah let's do this" Ash put his and in to.

"Hump" Paul did to and they broke and went to go to the dance.

With the girls

"So May do you think Drew will find you at the dance?" Misty asked.

"No we didn't show each other are outfits at all" May looked at her dress. It was a deep red dress that when got to her waist frilled out and had a tint of pink in it as well as having a bit of deep pink fabric loosely attached around the wait.

"Wow May you look amazing" Leaf commented in her forest green slim fit dress with a mint green fluffy cardigan.

"You think I do you look totally hot" May looked at Leaf's outstanding dress.

"You haven't seen Dawn's dress yet" Leaf told her, at that moment Dawn dramatically pushed the bathroom door open walking out and wavering like a queen.

"Wow…" they were all looking at a hot pink dress that fanned out only a little at the bottom and also had a layer of light pink on the bottom half that sparkled and shone.

"Thanks you guys, anyway we should get are masks on" Dawn thanked and suggested. They all nodded fitting on masks that worked with all their dresses amazingly.

"Let's all have fun ok?" Misty asked.

"You know it" May, Dawn and Leaf cheered, they all walked to school to see what would be in store for them.

…

"_Tic tok on the clock DJ turn my speakers up tonight I'm gona fight till we see the sun light tic tok on the clock put the party on stop and know oh oh oh" _was head as they all walked in to the dance, all masked and all wanting to find someone.

"Alright. For all you love birds where turning it slow" The DJ broadcasted.

"_We were both young when I first saw you, I closed my eyes and the flash back started, you're standing there in the balcony of summer air. See the lights see the party the ball gowns see you make your way through the crowed and say hello" _At that moment came a boy in white came up to May and asked.

"Can I have this dance?" May nodded and went to the dance floor before all her friends.

"_Little did I know… that you were Romeo and you were throwing plebes and my daddy said stay away from Juliet" _The song went on as the first couple on the dance floor started dancing.

"So May has her prince already? So who do you think is next out of us?" Leaf asked standing with Misty and Dawn.

"I don't care enough" Misty sighed thinking the prince she wanted was a bit too dense to come up to her with love in his eyes, she went to get to punch.

"_But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go" _It went on.

At the end of the table she saw a boy eating some cake and not much else. "That's defo not Ash" Misty clamed. The boy saw her looking at him and walked over, but she did notes that he was wearing a turquoise tie.

"I think I know you? Do I" Misty asked.

"Maybe late you can find out" the boy tuck Misty's hand and stated to take her to the dance floor" Misty had no idea who he was he seemed too smart for Ash but did have about the same level of niceness… well who cares she just danced with the guy.

"10 bucks Dawn" Leaf laughed.

"I knew I shouldn't have bet ageist you" Dawn scowled though hard to see with the mask on.

The song finished and then the end where I begin.

"_Some time tears say all there is to say, sometime your first skies won't ever fade, oh yea._

On this song May was leaning on the boy as the swayed. By this time lots of people had started dancing, and two more couples were about to join them.

"Can I have this dance?" A tall young man asked bowing to Leaf.

Leaf blushed a bit "Sure" she smiled and walked on to the dance floor. And by this time Dawn was all on her own she sat down at a table, watching all her friends having their fun meeting their princes for the night. And she was on her own lonely.

A boy came to join her. "Are you ok? You seem not like yourself" The boy asked.

"Do you know me?" Dawn asked.

"It's a school dance everyone knows everyone" The boy said.

"But I'm wearing a mask" Dawn pointed to the mask on her face.

"My hart knew who you were… Dawn" The boy said removing his mask and holding out his hand.

"Paul… does this mean what I think it does?" Dawn asked.

"Close your eyes" Paul asked.

"Ok"

Paul moved closer to Dawn tilted her chin up and kissed her fireworks were heard by the couple and it was almost as there harts had melted into one just by a single kiss.

When they separated Dawn looked into Paul's eyes seeing an emotion never seen in his eyes… love Paul had love in his eyes for Dawn out of no were Dawn jumped/hugged Paul crying and saying prays in her head that they would stay together.

With Leaf

"You know you're a really good dancer Leaf" The boy told her.

"Oh thanks" Leaf blushed. "Wait how do you know me?" She asked.

"Well… before I tell you, I want to say I'm sorry for always annoying you" The boy told her.

"You're Gary aren't you?" Leaf asked.

"You got me" He tuck off his mask to reveal his spiky hair.

"Do you really mean you're sorry?" Leaf asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah" Gary put his hand thought his hair.

Leaf looked up at Gary and smiled brightly she tackled/ hugged/Kissed Gary, he looked at the girl who he thought hated him and always would kissing him but she wasn't only that to him she was also the one he loved.

With Misty

After Misty and her prince started dancing they spent a lot of time looking into each other's eyes, Misty realised 2 things this guy had the best tie in the world, and he had deep chocolate eyes witch also told Misty she was dancing with the guy she loved all the way thought play school, Primary school and year 7 and 8. And the best thing is that he asked her to dance which means he likes her back.

"You know I know who you are" Misty stated as the boy spun her around.

"Really? Who am I?" The boy asked.

"Ash Ketchum… the boy who is dense but the nicest guy in the world… and that's why I I'm going to do this" Misty put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss Ash still a little behind on what was going on then realised that Misty was kissing him. He parted and Misty looked at him.

"I just need you to know I've loved you ever since we meet at play school" Ash told her.

"Me too" Misty was crying a bit. They hugged and swayed with the beat.

With May 

"I guess my friends are having a good time" May smiled at her masked friends all finding their prince.

"Why are you not having a good time too?" the boy asked May.

"Yeah great time it's just when I left them they didn't have anyone to dance with so I felt a bit bad" May told him "Anyway speaking of people to dance with, they all know who they were dancing with, and I don't and you coved up your eyes so I can't guess, so who are you?" May asked.

"Do you really want to know?" The boy asked.

"Yeah"

"Well let's see if you can guess first" The boy lifted up May's mask and kissed her he parted quickly.

"How was that supposed to help?" May asked.

"Well just thought it might but I guess not" The boy was just about to take off the mask but someone shouted.

"FIRE!" the alarm sounded and May lost the boy in the crowed the fire came raging in the dance hall burning everything in sight. May had to run away from fire and from Drew. Yes she knew it was Drew but only after the kiss, it was just like the first time… prefect.

_**Me: Holy crap that was a long chapter.**_

…

_**Me: Lydia's not here anymore :'( she got banded by her mum and dad :(**_

…

_**Me: I need a new co-host Ideas please! Oh and review I deserve them this chapy was really hard. **_  
> <p> 


	11. sabotaging sports day

_**Me: I HATE SCHOOL!**_

…

_**Me: Ok I so getting May Drew and the rest of them back here it's totally boring *Gets out phone* I don't own Pokemon READ ON!**_

Here We Go Again

"So… what about you May did you meet the love of your life?" Dawn asked holding on to Paul.

"Yeah but I have no idea who he is he was going to tell me but then the fire broke loose and I lost him in the crowed" May sighed.

"Aww poor May and were all going out with someone and you're on your own" Leaf had sympathy for May.

"Thanks but I guess I was just meant to be single" May layed on her bed.

"Oh did you hear about the sports day May?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I even chose some I chose… the 100 meter sprint Girls and boys and boys and girls long jump" May smiled, happy to get on a different subject.

"HAHAH!" They all laughed.

"What?" May asked.

"It's just you and Drew must be perfect sole mates because that's what Drew always does every year and no one ever offers for it they just get chosen" Misty laughed out as Ash, Gary and Drew walked in.

"Did you hear about what May's doing for sports day?" Ash asked.

"Yep" Misty and Leaf laughed.

May blushed and folded her arms "What does that mean it stands for nothing I mean we like the same sports so what?" May asked.

"I'll give you all the reasons why ok

You and Drew both love music just as much as your family.

You both like the same sports

You can be really sweet to each other when you want to.

You both blush when you hear the words May Drew in love, in the same phrase.

And finely you both love completely different lessons and do well in complete different lessons but not music." Misty listed.

"How does that last one work?" Drew asked.

"Well you can help each other when you need to plus it's not only about the things you have in common but also about the things you don't" Leaf told them.

"Right I'm leaving FROM MY OWN ROOM!" May shouted slamming the door.

There was a silence in the room until everyone but Drew shouted.

"GO AFTER HER!" Even Paul.

"Ok!" Drew ran out the room then found her only down the hall a bit with Brandon.

"Oh hi May are you ok?" Brandon asked.

"I'm fine" May smiled.

"You and Your friends having problems again?" Brandon asked.

"There just being annoying but I guess that's what friends do right?" May stroked a bit of hair off her face and behind her ear.

"I guess so" Brandon smiled.

"So why are you at the Spain house?" May asked.

"Just coming to check on you I didn't see you last night so I was a bit worried that you might have been hurt" Brandon told her.

"Oh thanks well I'm fine as you can see" May did a little spin.

As for Drew watching the whole thing was fuming and had to stop what was happing, May never put her hair behind her ear when he was with him, she never thanked him well not often, she never did little spins or anything of that sort.

"Hey May" Drew called.

"Oh, what?" May asked bitterly.

"The guys want to say sorry to you" Drew lied.

"Ok, Bye Brandon" May smiled. Happy to be getting an apology. Waving goodbye to Brandon and walking back to her room with Drew.

As for Brandon he looked as angry as a first time fisher man.

Just before May and Drew got to the room owned by the girls the overhead speakers Shouted.

"ALL STUDENS IN THE 8th GREAD REPORT TO THE MAIN FIELD"

Just saving Drew's butt he dragged May to the main filed doing as told.

"Ok all you student ok I know that its sports day tomorrow but I know that it happened last year but this year I will have none of you trying to cheat by hurting, making fun of or trapping others to win I will have none of it NONE OF IT YOU HEAR ME!" The head shouted.

"Yes sir" They agreed though teens will be teens, you can't stop them.

"Oh I almost forgot about the sabotage" Misty and Leaf smirked as they came up to Drew and May.  
>"You do that?" May asked.<p>

"Yeah everyone does though the dirtiest tricks are from the German house" Misty pointed over to the German house.

"Oh really?" May asked.

"Yep its true there the master minds, I don't think we have ever told you about the over houses well I guess it's a good time now, so the Spain house has the most popular people in it not so we can be all snobby but so we can all be together with others like us and were all just normal people it's just were a good laugh so people like us, ok then we have the French house, there the beautiful ones there the snobby bunch and they're the ones that are liked the most, were second, then we have the English house there the smart ones that can do anything like make a rocket out of three wires and a sheet of metal, then you have the German house there the bullies and that's why they have the best tricks they get the English house to make everything or set stuff up for them" Gary told May.

"Oh so we have to watch out for them?" May asked.

"You know it now come on we need to think of some tricks at our house" Dawn walked back to our house.

"So, what house are we in the mood for this year guys?" Ash asked.

"I'm in the mood for the French house" Drew stated as they all filed into the girls room.

"Is it because Brandon is in the French house?" Misty, Dawn and Leaf smirked.

"No the French house have been annoying us all year not just me" Drew complained.

"Yeah I guess so but it's harder now cause we have to do a trap in cause it's the whole grade 8 floor that have been annoying us" Gary stated.

"I guess you right Gary" Dawn leaned on Pauls shoulder thinking about it.

"Hey I have an idea why not just lock them in the house before the whole thing" May suggested.

"Nice I'm think I would rather enjoy a good old fashion lock down" Misty smirked.

"But the question is how?" Paul asked "And if you dear freak out cause I talked I will brake all of you" Paul finished.

"Ok!" Everyone shouted.

"But Paul's got a point how are we going to?" Ash asked.

"I just had the most devious idea" Leaf smirked.

"What?"

"So May you good friends with Brandon right?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah?" May asked.

"So you go into the French house and ask to see Brandon, and talk to him for a bit as that's happening you open a window in one of the halls, and then leave, at night three of us will go in though the open window, and find the key that opens the door, because the caretakers lock the doors at night so we can take it then and they can't get out the door then we lock every window and make the one we came though look like its locked then get out and the whole place is in lock down." Leaf explained a very long plan but a very fun sounding one to.

"I'm up for that" May smiled.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Let's do it" Leaf's smirk grew.

_**Me: hi I liked writing this chapy it was fun.**_

_**May: AND I'M BACK.**_

_**Me: FUCK! Where did you come from?**_

_**May: just got the text so can right over with a very sad grass head.**_

_**Drew: I told you I hated this author and you just had to drag me along even if I was kicking all the way.**_

_**May: Shut it! Review please.**_

_**Me:… Bye?... **_


	12. lock down

_**Me: so here's the lock down chapter hope you enjoy.**_

_**May: yep, yep**_

_**Drew: she doesn't own pokemon *reading the paper***_

_**Me: why is he still here he can run off if he wants be he doesn't, READ ON!**_

Here We Go Again

May's POV

So the time for me to go to the French house came, it also meant that that night no one would get in or out, the plan was that I would be crying when I went over and Brandon would help me out.

I walked up to the house and started my act. I knocked on the door and when I heard footsteps was when I started to fake cry.

"Who is it?" They asked.

"It-it's M-May" I cried.

"May? What's wrong?" Brandon asked opening the door and looking at me.

"My- the Spain house have started being really mean to me- and Drew's the worse" I cried running up to Brandon and crying into his shirt.

"May? Do you want to talk about it" Brandon asked stroking my back, god I'm a good actor.

"Y-yeah" I kept acting. We walked into the French house; we walked down a long hallway I made a mental note about the window in the middle that looked a bit damaged.

We went to Brandon's room that he shared with a guy called Red who I heard has a thing for Misty, anyway he was out at this moment and me and Brandon had a sad talk though it didn't last for long when Brandon suggested.

"Hey May why not sleep here for the night to get away from them for a night?" He offered.

"Ummmm" well think about it if I say no then he will sense something's up because no one wants to go back to a place that you're not liked, but then yet if I say yes what will I do about the guys?

"Sure" I didn't want to mess up the plan.

"Great I'll go get some sheets and put them on the spare bed" Brandon smiled.

"Can I go to that bathroom please?" I asked.

"Sure" He smiled again as he walked out.

"Thanks" I walked out the room along the long corridor and opened the doggy window, but only slightly.

Then I got my laptop out from my bag and went on Facebook, I saw that Drew was online and told him.

May: Hey Drew got a big problem

Drew: what's wrong?

May: Brandon asked me to stay over at the French house, I said sure because it would mess up the plan.

Drew: hum…. I guess we have to leave you there until early in the morning if we can't get you out at night.

May: ok, btw the open window is the doggy middle one, gtg bye.

I finished as Brandon came up to me and I put my laptop back in my bag.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" I smiled.

Drew's POV

May: Brandon asked me to stay at the French house for the night and I said sure.

Them words echoed though my head. May said yes to staying with Brandon…

"URGGG!" I punched the wall closed to me. What am I doing? Never mind I have to tell the guys.

"Hey guys May has to stay over at the French house" I ran into the girls room witch all the couples were acting all lovey dovey, they snapped out of it when the noted what I said.

"What? WHY!" Leaf asked/shouted.

"Well it's a good thing May can cover us if the French house wake up and see us" I pointed out.

"But why?" Misty asked.

"Brandon asked her to and if she didn't it would mess up the plan" I flipped my hair and leaned on a table.

"Hump… ok so if we don't get her tonight we can get her early in the morning and go to sports day" Leaf stated.

"That sounds good" Dawn implied.

"Yeah, but for now it's sunset so we should start getting ready" Gary got up and waved us with him so we could get ready.

"Ok remember think black" Dawn told us.

"Ok" We all said

May's POV

"Hey May it's 11 we should get to bed it is sports day tomorrow" Brandon told me.

"Ok, so witch bed is mine?" I asked.

"The one next to the window" he told me, then it hit me.

"I don't have any PG's" I sheepishly smiled.

"You can use Hilda, she's across the hall just say Brandon asked." Brandon told me I nodded and did as told.

"Oh so your that May girl, I heard that you weren't popular at your old school but yet you go put in the Spain house, anyway I'm Hilda, and I hope this fits" She passed me some PG's.

"Thanks to be honest I don't really know why myself" I stuck out my tong. "Anyway thanks again and I'll see you soon" I smiled at the beautiful girl in front. She smiled back, and I walked back to Brandon's room, by this time Red was back and I had said hi and Brandon had told him why I was in his room.

"Oh, ok I can tell how you fell sometimes when your new you need some time off from the Spain house" Red smiled.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to do to bed now" I smiled back going to the bathroom and getting changed, and climbing into the bed.

I hope the guys do ok I thought.

No one's POV

By this time everyone was out of the house and in a bush outside the French house, well everyone but Paul who didn't want to go and said he would stop anyone from pranking them.

"Right everyone you all know what you're doing right, Misty you're on the left hand side windows of the main areas with Ash on the right, Dawn you're in rooms with me, and Gary you're in boy rooms and any extra areas, Drew you have to find May" Leaf told them all, they nodded and found the doggy window May was talking about, they got some rope on the window and climbed up.

"Go" Leaf whispered, they all scattered some hunting for open windows others getting into rooms and locking them windows, and the one looking for the girl.

Drew's POV

So I had to find May an easy task, I knew where she would be from the get go, in Brandon and Red's room, I set off to their room, I knew where it was cause though out this year we have been pranking each other and we had to know where are rooms were.

I got to it room 18 I opened the door quickly knowing if I did it quietly it would creak. First I went up to Brandon, I clenched my fists and moved them a both my head I was about to shout down when I hand stopped mine, it was a very tired looking May, she shuck her head saying it was not a good idea. After that she kind of fell asleep standing up and almost fell I caught her and picked her up bridle style.

I walked with her outside and went to the doggy window I was the first to finish so I had to wait for the rest of them.

But then May woke up, her head on my lap looking up straight at me, "You're the boy from the dance, It was you Drew" May pointed at me still a bit tired so not really pitching her sentences well.

"Yeah it was me" I smiled.

May smiled to and asked me to come closer like she was going to tell me a secret, so I did as she wanted, he held my face and kissed me, Yeah kissed me, but after fell asleep again it was almost like dealing with a drunk person she was probs just really tired.

"Hey Drew you done?" Leaf asked as she ran up to me with everyone else.

"Yep as you can see" I pointed to the sleeping girl on my lap.

"Then come on" She motion to the window.

"Ok you guys go first I'll go last" I told them picking up May again and moving out the way.

"Right" They said sliding down the rope.

I was about to make my way down when I heard a shout or better yet a call.

"May!" The person shouted I knew who it was I got down as quick as possible and ran into the bushes with the others. The person looked outside and saw the bush moving and his eyes widened, he woke up the rest of his house trying to find a way out but he found out that the doors and windows were locked and the keys nowhere to be found.

"DAMIT!" Brandon shouted as we all ran back to the Spain house.

"HAHAHAHH! Score FIVE FOR THE SPAIN HOUSE!" We all chanted going back to our house.

"Now all we have to do is win the sports day and we will be classed as the best House" Leaf smirked.

"You know it babe" Gary hugged Leaf and she blushed.

"Let's do it" Dawn smiled.

"YEAH!" We call shouted even Paul.

_**Me: ok all done**_

_**May: WE KISSED.**_

_**Me: Well you were tired as hell**_

_**May: STILL  
>Drew: *still reading paper* what?<strong>_

_**Me: never mind RIVEW PLASE BYE**_


	13. love, sport, moving what else do ya need

_**Me: hi all.**_

_**May: hey so the sports day today YAY**_

_**Drew: what the hell is a sports day anyway?**_

_**Me: well i live in England and a sports day is where we do lots of sports all as a school, like running, throwing, jumping things along that line. My best is 100 meter sprint and shot putt, i guess you can call it the Olympics but for kids.**_

_**May: cool**_

_**Drew: not really, India does not own the charters of this story just the story its self.**_

_**Me: READ ON! Oh and I've changed one of May's events to 400 meters.**_

Here We Go Again

May's POV

Well I guess today is the day to show off, well for the boy's. Sports day is like a day for all the boy's to show off as much as possible, it's always been that way, but somehow us girls enjoy it to, we join in have some fun, eat the food from our lunches, and cheer on our team mates and i have to say it's like being at the biggest football match off all time, with all the noise you may as well call us all over aged, fat, football obsessed, dads that drag their sons along to be just like them.

"So, May you all ready, Drew's hard to beat" Dawn smiled walking up to me with Misty as well as leaf.

"But you haven't seen me run yet I can be pretty fast when need to" I smirked. From over head we heard the speakers boom out the first event, which happened to be Brandon's witch meant he would be disqualified, like the rest of his team, but then yet we still had to watch out for the German house, there the one's that hurt you with no regrets.

"SO NOW WE HAVE THE GIRLS AND BOY'S LONG JUMP IN THE SPORTS HALL!" The speakers boomed out once more, me, Leaf, Dawn and Misty ran to the sports hall Dawn sprinted in fear that she would miss her event.

"You Go Dawn!" We cheered as Dawn walked up to the bar. She walked back a bit, her sports kit swaying ever so slightly.

Dawn, her long blue hair trailing behind her. She ran up, she jumped, the cheering stopped the talking ceased, we gapped as she was falling over the one meter bar.

"AND SHE'S MADE IT! DAWN IS NOW IN THE LEAD WITH 10 POINTS" The Man with the microphone shouted Dawn was always good at long jump or should I say so I've been told.

All the other contents had gone and it was now time for Brandon who wasn't here, and he was finally disqualified. So the round went again, not before the bottom place was out of the game, as for Dawn she was sawing at the top of the leader board you may as well call her an angle it's like she's flying over the bar, as it goes higher and higher and as the contestants shrink and shrink.

"SO IT'S NOW THE FINAL TWO DAWN, AGAINTS ZARA _**(Made up person)**_" Shouted the man in charge of the high jump. "FIRST WE HAVE THE ANGEL OF THE CONTEST DAWN!" he shouted again.

"COME ON DAWN!" We cheered the bar was now at two meters it was almost like Dawn was jumping over a door.

The silence entered the room again not even a pin drop was heard the only thing that smashed the silence was the loud cheer as Dawn made it over her angel like self-getting up off the bed, cheering herself running up to us with the biggest smile on her face.

"GUYS I DID IT I JUMPED OVER THE SAME HIGHT AS A DOOR!" She cheered with us. Zara look, angry she knew it would be a hard task to do, she was running up to the bar and the room went silence once more, showing the anger on Zara's face as she banged into the bar knowing she hadn't made it over and Dawn had won.

"AND DAWN IS THE WINNER OF THE BOY'S AND GIRL'S HIGH JUMP, JOIN US NEXT AT THE 400 METERs" The man cheered again running out of the sports hall, and to the track.

"You go May were with you all the way" Leaf smiled.

"You better get me an ice pop after I win" I laughed.

"Keep dreaming May" Drew smirked walking passed to get to the starting point.

"I think you need to wake up if you think you're winning" I came back with.

"I guess we will have to see wont we" Drew, still smirking and more in my face then before.

"YES WE WILL!" I shouted.

Drew said noting and walked on I ran after him not wanting to miss my event where I would beat Drew to a pulp.

"When you here the gun shot you can go" The man told us all. In the race was me, Drew, it should have been Marina from the French house along with Red, then from the German house it was N who may seem like a nice guy but is pretty mean, and we have Brianna I hadn't head of her much but she was giving me death glares.

_**BANG**_

We all ran as fast as possible, Brianna came into the lane next to me.

"NOW!" She cried just then someone in the crowed tried to trip me up.

"DAM YOU GERMAN!" I shouted as I dogged the trick. I slowed down to get my balance back, and Drew passed me.

"Come on May I thought you were going to beat me" Drew laughed running away.

"COME BACK HERE!" I shouted getting a sudden burst of energy. By this time Drew was at the front and me coming close behind, not only that but it was the last 100 meters of the race.

"COME ON MAY!" they cheered for me. I slowed down I was getting too tired. Then I got my 3rd wind when Drew told me.

"Hey come on May, don't die on me and make this race to easy for me" he was running backwards at this moment talking to me.

I smirked, "If you really want me to" The wind blew hard at the moment I started to run full pelt for the finish line Drew having to sprint with me so I didn't win the last thing I saw before I won was Drew giving me a smile.

"YAY MAY!" Dawn cheered as she ran up to me.

"We both won, we both won" we chanted.

"Looks like I have a really rival here" Walked up to us, "Good job May, just remember" Drew patted my head "long jump, I'm winning" he told me walking away.

"YEAH WE WILL HAVE TO SEE!" I shouted back.

"OK MAY COMEING FIRST IN THE 400 meters SAYS THAT IT'S TIME FOR THE SWIMMING 100 METERS!" The man shouted again. Who I heard was called MR Salthouse.

"Let's go Misty" We cheered going to the swimming pool.

"Thanks" Misty smiled.

This one was just for girls and boys were doing it at a different time. Misty sat at the edge off the pool feet in the water waiting to be told when to go, as you can tell all the boys were at this event because, girl+ swim suit = lots of reviling.

"At the sound of the gun you can go" MR Salthouse Misty, Melody from the French house, Ursula from the German house and some girl called Alice from the English house.

_**BANG!**_

the gun roared and Misty, Melody, Ursula and Alice shot off much like the gun, flying into the water, and pounding it with the butterfly.

"MAY MAPLE PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE!" The overhead speakers shouted, Misty who was still in the water as well as still in the race stopped to see what was happening along with Dawn, Leaf, Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary. All staring at me.

"I'll come to" Drew offered, I didn't know if it was out of niceness or if he was just noise but I let him come anyway.

The school grounds were almost empty in exception of a few lost travellers, known as year 7's, looking for the next event.

"So who do you think it is?" Drew asked.

"I have no idea" I put on a sheepish smile.

"Typical of you airhead" Drew put his hands behind his head.

"HEY!" I smacked his arm, he flinched a little but got over it.

We made our way to the main hall with me having about 10 mean comments, and Drew with 2 dead arms, by the time we got there we were laughing at each other Drew with his red arms and me with a red face from getting so angry.

"May, who is this?" My… my father asked as we walked in. I stop laughing instantly, I stood up straight, and put a straight face on. This all because… he really hated boys around me. My mum was beside him, smiling.

"This is my friend Drew he's in the same house as me the Spain house" I told them with a straight face.

"Drew… Last name? Plans for collage or job, qualities, past relationships?" My dad questioned Drew I found a convenient wall and bashed my head against it, my dad would kill Drew.

"Hayden, going to help run the Hayden company with my father, great with people, none" Drew answered with a straight face and maybe the most non cocky thing I've ever heard come out his mouth.

"What?" Me and my mum gaped at Drew most boys that meet my dad run away crying.

"Ahh, Marks son you should have told me that first, it's great to meet you" My dad smiled… at a boy… that was close to me… "But you dare do anything to my daughter and the Hayden company will die along with you" My dad threatened, Ahhh there's my dad.

"I wouldn't even think about it sir" Drew told my father. My dad glared at him for a bit.

"Ok… I won't kill you… at this point in time, anyway May me and your mother are having to move again to LaRousse City" My dad told me as though I would be happy about it.

"WHAT, WHEN, WHY, HOW WHAT?" I shouted.

"We are moving to LaRousse City, in about a month on the first of December, because me and your father have new jobs, with the new jobs we have enough money to, we are moving to LaRousse City" My mum answer my questions.

"But-But-But….." I tried to come up with a good point not to move, this is the first place where people like me I have friends I have had three kisses here, I've been told I'm beautiful, everything amazing has happened here this one school in what only five months. But the truth is they wouldn't stay here just for stupid points like that.

"Why not I just stay here because this place is a boarding school" I offered.

"May were in Petalberge right now aren't we? And when we leave we are going to be on almost 100 miles having a child that far way is a bad idea" My mum reasoned with me.

"But-but-but. Drew help me out here" I asked Drew who was just watching not saying much but I think taking the news just as bad as me though he was holding it in unlike me.

"Your still under 18 your parents have complete control on what happens to you, if they want you to move you have to, they can do whatever they want, I'm sorry" Drew told me with a shrug.

My eyes started to swell up tears were blurring my vision, I looked at mu mum and dad then at Drew back to my mum and dad, then down to the floor. I balloted out of the building, hearing my mum, dad and Drew calling me, Drew was the first one to run after me my mum and dad were thinking about it.

"MAY! WAIT UP!" Drew called.

I was running to the forest much like the first time I was crying at this school, I stopped, all my memories of this area of the hidden hall, lessons, the Spain house, the school but mainly about me and Drew so many laughs, so much crying, so much denying so many people thinking what I was dreaming.

"MAY!" Drew had caught up this me; I turned around tears in my eyes. He stood in front of me, almost with no hesitation he hugged me, and I started to cry more I cried into his chest, Drew just stood there holding me playing me my hair and telling me everything was going to me ok.

"It's not going to be ok, this school was the first school were I had a life, Drew I've been to 10 different schools and in every one of them I never made friends because I knew I wouldn't be there for long, but then I came here, I meet you, Dawn, Misty, Leaf everyone, it's not fair." I cried.

"MAY! DREW!" Everyone called.

"Misty, Dawn. Leaf, Gary, Paul, Ash…" I looked at them eyes red still holding onto Drew. "I'm moving to LaRousse City" I told them.

"WHAT! But you have only been here a few months and that's so far away" Misty shouted with only a towel and swim suite on.

"I know" little did I know that my mum and dad were watching the whole thing right from the begging.

"Finally May, you made some true friends" My dad told me walking out of the shadows with my mum.

"We have been moving so much so we could get you friends like this, you always seemed so depressed we had to make you but you never did, and after all these years we made so much money that we could not only that but maybe move 6 different family's along with us, and it just happens that's what we plan on doing" My mum smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father and Drew's father are old friends it happens that one night when they were talking Drew's father started to talk about Drew and the new friend he made, after hearing about that you father went into more research and found out you had a bunch of friends we were overjoyed and we talked to all their parents who all lived in LaRousse City and we convened them to move all their kids back in with them, you guys were meant to get the message before we came" My mum told me.

Everyone checked their phones.

"Here it is the message" Dawn told everyone.

"So enjoy your last month at Peatalburg" My mum and dad hand in hand walked out of school. We all stood there silent.

"That is the weirdest and worst thing are parents have ever decided" Misty broke the silence.

"Yeah" Ash agreed.

"At least were all together" Leaf shrugged. "But I have to admit if our lives were a book or something this would be the crapes' ending ever".

"Yeah" We all agreed.

"The only think that would make it even close to a good ending is if are own Romeo and Juliet, admitted they love each other" Gary smirked.

At that moment me and Drew remembered the position we were in we hadn't moved at all. We instantly let go of each other and blushed a bit.

Misty, Dawn and Leaf looked at each other then nodded.

"RIGHT IF YOU GUYS DON'T MOVE NOW I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY MALLEAT" Misty threatened Ash, Paul and Gary who ran almost at the same moment she started.

"I think we should leave you guys to it but make it quick you still have the long jump" Misty told us the last to leave, she just had to say that now there was a weird silence, until…

"Hey May?" Drew asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know them people that kept say I liked you?" Drew asked again.

"Yeah, what about it"

"They were telling the truth… were the people saying you liked me telling the truth?" Drew…Drew just told me he liked me, he confessed first, YES! I feel so at peace now, like I can do anything, and I did. I put my hands on Drew's shoulders, and leaned in. it was like the first time but this time no voice in the back of my head asking if I liked this, this time it was saying I love this.

"COME ON YOU GUYS!" Paul shouted, yes he shouted it sitting down in a bush with Gary, Ash, Misty, Dawn and Leaf, all been watching.

"OH COME ON YOU GUYS REALLY?" I shouted.

"Yes we even had Ash's phone with us" Misty waved the camera around.

We sighed and looked at each other. "Friends will be friends" we laughed running down to the tracks.

We watched we did are last event, we watched some more got some food watched some more, had fun and before we knew it sports day was over and everyone was happy me and Dawn won are events well I didn't win my last one, Misty lost her one, Leaf was up agent Paul in the shot put, you can guess who won that, Gary did the hurdles and won Ash was made to do discus and lost it was an epic fail.

Then after all that…

"WHO LOCKED US IN ARE HOUSE!"

"NOT US!" we all ran.

_**Me: this is not the last chapy we have one more or two of LaRousse City.**_

_**May: cute.**_

_**Drew: What? *Clueless to what has just happened in the chapter***_

_**Me: never mind R&R PLEASE **_


End file.
